The Recipe
by SouthPole Panda
Summary: Eren and Mikasa Find themselves going through life trying to find out the mystery that's been haunting them for many years. They find themselves in Senior year of High school ( Expect Time Skips and Flash Backs ) Main Couples Being Eren x Mikasa, Armin x Annie Expect others from the 104 crew as well. Stay Chill My Pandas


_**Welp Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I apologize in advance for any miss spells and other grammar issues ill try my best! This fanfic is going to involve many couples that I ship in SnK With the main ones being Mikasa x Eren and Armin x Annie hope you enjoy :)**_

_

 **Prologue**

It was a sunny day in the beginning of October with a slight chill coming from the breeze when it first happened. The feeling clinging to his heart like a like a newborn clings to its mother, the feeling of love. Eren Yeager has always seen his sister ( or rather friend who was enlisted into his family from a tragic event ) as a carrying person with extreme beauty; yes she had some protective issues but who wouldn't after the slaughter of her real parents and the abandonment or death of her foster ones, all she had left was Eren and she would protect that forever.  
_

 **September 29th 999** ( All of the Tech that we have today I just picked 999 cuz its easier for me... sorry :P ) ( P.S this is the current date not the in the past date you will get it when you read the story ;) )

 **Chapter 1: A Date ?**

Eren was talking to his best friend Armin about the travails of the high school life: Studying, Sports, and Love. Unlike Eren, Armin was gifted from the gods of Christa that he had a beautiful, trustworthy and faithful girlfriend named Annie whos he's been dating since the 8th grade at their schools "Spring Dance Of petals" who everyone at the time called a dumb name. Little did they know that was the dance that most of the group of friends, Nicknamed 104 by the other students would find their future lovers for all of their life. Everyone accept Eren.

Eren and Mikasa where sent off by the adoring yet sickly mother to their dance and one of the most revealing nights of their lives. After the abandonment of their father their mother has been facing many depressing issues and has fallen sick to many diseases. Sadly she had cancer and was it wasn't looking to good for her; But after much convincing to both Mikasa and Eren she was alone in the house where she cried from the pain in her heart, she knew it was going to be the last time she saw them.

Eren Shivering, the cold breeze letting them know that winter was ending ever to slowly, Mikasa was about done unraveling her signature red scarf going in to offer it to Eren so he wouldn't catch a cold when Eren was already screaming at her to stop and he wasn't a baby and could handle a little cold. Mikasa fighting it however already started wrapping it around Eren's neck before the green eyed child threw it off and onto the ground where it softly floated onto the grass below their feet.

Eren looked into Mikasa's Cold grey eyes as he was about to feel the wrath of Mikasa before her eyes went gentle and instead of anger they filled with concern and regretfulness. As she was about to bend down the grab her scarf the brunette had beat her to the punch for once and said, "sorry" before softly putting it back on her. Mikasa had rosy cheeks as the act happened and was grateful for the dark sky from winter giving her camouflage to her embarrassment. As the pair walking into the crowded bunch of teenagers most of which where either dancing or with their group of friends it felt like a wave of Passion of the "Cheap love" that everyone felt at one point or another washed over them.

Eren and Mikasa walked to their group of friends Connie, Reiner, Bert, Jean, Shasha, Christa, Ymir and Marco. When they sensed something was missing. "Hey where is Armin and Annie" Said Eren as he and Mikasa walked over. "Oh Annie pulled him away for a moment saying she need some help with something" Said Reiner answering both questions in one swoop.

As Eren talked to Reiner and Bert about something she took notice to all of her friends doing their "Normal things" Shasha Eating all the food that the school provided while Connie cheered her on nearby helping himself to the pizza and punch that was provided by the school. Ymir and Christa who where dancing in the center of the room disrupting many other as they moved through the gym, with the followed death glare by Ymir to whoever was brave enough to try and stop them or "Run into them" And Jean who was talking nearby Pumped up by the Bleachers talking about how he would finally "Ask Mikasa to dance even if it coasted him his life" To loudly so everyone could hear, Including Mikasa with the quiet yet supportive Marco always nearby him.

It was a couple of hours into dance when the clock struck 9pm and DJ Wagner announced it was the final dance and it was going to be a slow one. All the couples at the school joined together as the song was about to start and others like Jean where asking others to dance with them the for it. Many succeed some being to shy to say "no" while others Succeed for the sake that their crush just asked them to dance. While this side was all happy the other wasn't so much so with loss of hopes and dreams like Jean who was quickly denied by Mikasa before he could say "H-H-H-Hey M-M-M-M-Mikasa d-d-do y-y-you..." Many of 104 was dancing together like Shasha and Connie both having half a pizza shoved in their face while dancing, Both having a certain look in their eye saying "Are you going to finish that?" Ymir and Christa Dancing as usual both having a blush red as tomatoes on their cheeks but Christa's being more shy while Ymir's was more of a Confident or "I can't believe this is happening right now" Look.

Others where Dancing with people outside the group or weren't at all like Jean who was curled up in a ball behind the bleachers crying like a toddler and the caring Marco helping him like usual, Or the Muscular Reiner who was Dancing with whoever hot girl he wanted at the specific moment in time and Bert who did the same, Both never finding the "Right one" or anyone interesting at all. Then as the slow song got so slow that it was basically dead silent and the awkwardness hit everyone like a truck the Gym Doors Opened which in reality was louder then Ymir's normal speaking voice sounded like a Trains Horn in the middle of the gym, and the Couple now holding hands Annie and Armin walked in everyone stared like deer's in the headlights, others laughing surprised by the fact the nerdy, smart kid was being led on my the beautiful blonde that many in the school had a crush on. Little did they know that it was true love to last. Then Finally there was Eren and Mikasa

As Eren approached Mikasa across the gym her dreams started to flutter in her head thinking about all the things that Eren could say to her, She wanting more than anything to be asked to dance by the love of her life, but knowing that it couldn't happen because of Eren thinking her as his sister and not a stranger who he could love in that way. But this feeling wasn't there for Mikasa she knew she loved the Green Eyed wild child ever since that time... ( Ill right about this someday so no spoilers ) She was waken back to reality as Eren was shaking her asking if she was "ok" because she wasn't answering him and "Looking into Space" When Eren noticed that she had finally got Mikasa's attention he nodded and asked if she wanted to go back home since there was no point in staying any longer. Mikasa was about to nod but stopped herself knowing that she had to do it. With all of her courage and force she asked, she wanted to scream it, she wanted the heavens to hear her say "do you want to dance Eren." but it came out as a barely audible mumble which some how Eren heard over everyone talking and said "OK" with little care and just wanted into be over.

Mikasa was overjoyed and showed one of her rare but fulfilling smiles that could make anyone's bad day into a great one which Eren always liked to see. Eren and Mikasa danced to the soft and slow music in one another's arms one being satisfied and which it could be like this forever and the other happy but still bored and wanted to go home to his warm bed and sleep. Eren and Mikasa both looked around both trying not to make eye-contact and make it awkward but ultimately found a common interest looking at the Red and nervous Armin dancing with the also Red yet cute looking Annie who was attracting much attention from the crowd some thinking it was all part of some kind of "Evil Plan" schemed by Annie and others thinking it was real and were annoyed, angry, and surprised that the nerdy Armin could charm one of the most, if not the most beautiful girl in the school. While many argued with one another all of the 104 knew that they where together and that they both deeply cared for one another.

As Eren and Mikasa where walking home they felt tension rise and they both felt something was wrong and the usual 15 minute walk was cut down to 5. When they where about to enter the house when Mikasa and Eren both saw that the front door was wide open, While Eren was about to scream for his mother and rush in Mikasa quickly shut him up. they sneaked into the backyard looking through the only available window on the ground level in the backyard horrified to see there mother being beaten up by a group of masked men with the letter "T" on their backs around the back of their necks. Asking for "The recipe" and "Where was the Recipe" She told them nothing besides that she didn't have it and the Grisha Took it when he left us. The masked men Ransacked the house destroying almost everything in the house while both Mikasa and Eren watching threw the blinds. Scared for life Mouths gaped open and not saying a word, surprised by what was happening. It was then that the masked man who looked like the leader Stepped out in front of the rest and put a gun to the woman's head. Her last words being "I'm Sorry"  
_

Eren was suddenly reminded To the Sudden Hell of what happened almost four years ago for some odd reason in the middle of talking to his best bud Armin, He also thought how lucky he was not to be separated from Mikasa and his friends in the 104 crew after they all fought with the officials from not being separated and put into orphanages anywhere in the country maybe even out of it. In the end it was Armin's Grandfather who had taken in Eren and Mikasa after Mikasa refused to live with Christa's rich family where should would be fed the best of food and live in the finest of places and resorted to live with the only joyful thing she had left, Eren and their mediocre food and mediocre house with their mediocre needs but that's all they needed to survive and that was good enough with both of them.

Eren was quickly brought back to reality by Armin asking if he was still alive since it looked like he wasn't breathing for the last couple minutes and his friend started to worry. "Sorry Pal" said Eren as he told Armin about what he had been thinking which was followed up my a very sincere thank you for the Thousandth time since he and Mikasa where accepted with open arms into their house. Armin following the usual "You would have done it if it where me" and "You don't need to say thanks everyday" Eren nodded in acknowledgement but still would say thanks for the rest of his life and even then it wouldn't come close to how much he was thankful of his blonde friend. "Oh yea Armin I was wondering if you have an idea of what you think I should give to Mikasa this Saturday its going to be our 10 year anniversary since we first met and I wanted to do something nice for her" ( I bumped it up to ten years for more dramatic affect hope you don't mind ) "Well, Mikasa just likes to spend time with you, so maybe you should just go out to dinner and spend the entire day with her I'm sure she would love that!" Said Armin with great enthusiasm. Eren was silent for almost a full minute when Armin was about to start talking he finally interrupted him saying "You mean a Date?"  
_

 **Welp My little Pandas that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed! This series should go on for roughly 20-30 chapters but we will never know :P I promise I will update ATLEAST! once a month but it should be 1-2 weeks if I try**

 **Also let me know if you guys would rather have a longer wait for more grammatically correct Chapters or a faster update with this level of quality in regards to grammar**

 **HMU with those replies I would love to read them and ill do my best with whatever you tell me!**

 **VOTE: Next chapter would you want a shorter chapter ( Quicker update ) about Annie and Armin Confessing Followed up by how Mikasa fell for Eren or a longer one about "the Date" (Normal Update) IF you pick the second one ill try to fit them both in somewhere into the story ( at least the Mikasa's part for sure )**

 **Ok final thing this Fanfic was inspired by Apenchantforhappiness's "The Little Things" Its a good read I recommend it completely! I want to eventually take this story into that direction with the family element. I really liked that element of his writing and I hope I can bring it justice one day. but one step at a time I guess!**

 _ **Stay Chill My Pandas**_


End file.
